From Victory Comes Defeat
by Kem'Ajiana
Summary: Competition for Jayfeather12345. Mock prologue for 'DarkClan Book'. Enjoy!


**From Victory Comes Defeat**

**ShadowClan Allegiances:**  
**Leader: **Applestar- long-legged, dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Deputy: **Longleap- dark brown tom with thick black tabby markings  
**Medicine Cat: **Rushleaf- small, frail, old gray-brown tabby tom with partially blind blue eyes  
**Warriors:  
**Petalfall- white she-cat  
Sparrowpelt- small dark ginger-and-white tabby tom  
Ivyvine- dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat; apprentice: _Hawkpaw_  
Troutclaw- silver-black tom  
Grizzledclaw- black tom with blue eyes; apprentice: _Olivepaw_  
Aspenfall- dark ginger tabby tom  
**Apprentices:  
**Hawkpaw- broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom  
Olivepaw- slim gray tabby she-cat  
**Queens: **  
Bluefern- blue-gray tabby she-cat; mother of Troutclaw's kits: Beekit (ginger tom) and Littlekit (black tom)  
**Elders:  
**Nettlepelt- brown tom with ragged fur

**DarkClan:**  
**Leader: **Darkstep- thick-furred, massive black tom with amber eyes; formerly of ShadowClan  
**Deputy: **Sapclaw- ginger tabby tom; formerly of ShadowClan  
**edicine Cat: **Fishleap- dark gray tabby tom; formerly of ShadowClan  
**Warriors:  
**Timberleaf- brown tom; formerly of ShadowClan  
Graycloud- light gray-and-white she-cat; formerly of ShadowClan  
Boneclaw- white tom; former rogue  
Foxmaw- dark ginger-and-black tabby tom; former rogue  
Badgerfoot- black-and-brown tabby tom; former rogue  
**Queens: **Breezepool- pretty, pale-furred gray tabby she-cat; expecting Darkstep's kits; formerly of ShadowClan

* * *

_"When I was a kit,_ I never imagined for a heartbeat," murmured a heavily-muscled tom from where he hunched over the body of a fallen warrior, "that it would come to this." His eyes flashed dangerously as he drew up to his full, towering height.

A second tom, much smaller in comparison and shivering with cold as rain slicked back his ginger fur, shook his head sadly. "It didn't have to, brother." His voice carried with it a strange hollowness, as if grief weighed down his very words. In the sky, thunder cracked loudly, and the second tom cringed, blinking water from his eyes.

Like a mighty lion of old, the larger tom tilted back his head and yowled in fury. "_She's dead, Sparrowpelt! You _killed _Breezepool!_" Blood streaked the pale fur of the she-cat at the large tom's paws; her belly was slightly rounded with unborn kits.

"I-I didn't mean to, Darkstep," Sparrowpelt whispered fearfully, taking a hesitant step back as he gazed solemnly at the body of the pretty gray she-cat. "I didn't have a choice."

Shadow-like figures began to emerge from the underbrush, their pelts rippling at the prospect of another fight. Some went to flank the large black tom, Darkstep, though most chose to stay across from them, their fangs flashing with promise. A particularly large tabby tom shouldered his way to the front of the larger group, fresh wounds marring his flank and streaming with blood. He limped when he walked, but he held Darkstep's gaze steadily.

"Ah, Applestar," hissed the black tom slickly. "I was wondering where you'd run off to. Hiding in the bushes while your clan fights your battles?"

The tom lifted his lip, flashing his fangs. "Silence, traitor," he growled strongly. "Your crimes against ShadowClan are enough to sentence you to death."

Darkstep laughed without humor, glancing at the figures that flanked him and raising his tail to gesture to them. "I welcome you to try, Applestar. I don't believe that my fellow clanmates will allow you to get very far, honestly."

"I do not fear dying, unlike a rogue such as you." However, his eyes betrayed his fear as he found several of the dark warrior's followers bunching their muscles in preparation. A white tom raised his lip, his bony figure poised and ready for a fight . "Luckily for you, I am a compassionate leader, Darkstep. I will allow your brother to decide your fate, and may StarClan light your path – whatever the verdict might be." He turned to the small ginger warrior. "Step forward, Sparrowpelt, and tell us all what you think a proper punishment would be for your traitorous brother."

Shaking like a leaf, the ginger tom cowered at Applestar's side. "I do not think he should die, Applestar. He is…my _brother_. I cannot condemn him to death." His body stilled, and the tom raised his head. "Exile. ShadowClan cannot have a traitor in our midst at a time such as this; not with the other clan's pushing at our borders every day. He would only serve to be a threat."

For a moment, Applestar stared at the small tom with a light in his eyes, as if he wished to beg to differ, but he held his tongue and dipped his head in agreement. He raised his head and addressed all of the gathered cats.

"Darkstep, for your crimes against ShadowClan and the warrior code, I hereby condemn you to exile," a collective cheer went up around the ginger tom, but he raised his tail, but he raised his tail for silence. "Those of you that participated in this…_uprising_ will join him. Furthermore," he continued, "I will give you until sunrise to collect your dead and leave ShadowClan territory. After that, any of my warriors will _kill_ you on sight. In the name of StarClan, I pronounce this punishment, may they hear and approve my choice."

Without another word, he turned, lashing his tail as he went. As the loyal ShadowClan warriors began to follow, Darkstep took a step forward, raising his voice above the wind and rain, glaring pointedly at his cowardly brother. "This will not be the last time you hear of us, ShadowClan mousehearts," he roared.

As Applestar limped towards ShadowClan's now-destroyed camp with his warriors stumbling behind him, he dipped his head to speak more privately with his elderly medicine cat. "What do you believe will happen next, Rushleaf?"

The tom thought for a long moment before tilting his head up to look directly in his leader's eyes. "_Born in darkness, a kit must choose between moon and star to set things right. However, a heavy cloud will threaten the way, and a storm will betray her heart, but the feathers of a bird will set her path straight. What is born in hate will stay in hate, and it will take the love of another to put her heart at ease and end what should not have been."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_For Jayfeather12345's 'competition' for the DarkClan book. I tried to paralell the beginning with the end:_

Darkstep - Embershadow  
Sparrowpelt - Thrushwing  
Breezepool - Stormheart  
Applestar - ShadowClan's leader

_I hope it was okay, as it was done in only a matter of hours. o.O'_


End file.
